Eva
by la Domkova
Summary: In his eyes, Melinda was like an angel to who he would be glad to tear wings; she was like snow, so white that the impulse to dirty her was unstoppable; she was like the apple on the highest branch, the one to receive more than the other the sun light and


**Eva**

As soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, the Slytherin girls knew more Dark spell than the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffes all together. At the middle of third years -but some times even earlier- they declared themselves grown women and they were able to perfectly brew a contraceptive potion.  
At the age of sixteen, the 25 were yet wives and mothers, since reparative marriages were used to catch offsprings coming from an ancient, rich, Pureblood family. Even Narcissa Berenice Black did it, to set her cap on Lucius D. Malfoy before he made official his engagement with Charlotte Lauryl de Poisone.

Draco Lucius Malfoy knew it; in the five year he had spent at Hogward he had only seen confirmation. Like a seventh year Ravenclaw, third cousin of a son of a sister of a great grandfather of a daughter-in-law of Marcus Flint's great-uncle on mother's side and great-grandson of a brother-in-law of an aunt of a cousin of a grandfather of Millicent Bulstrode's step-mother on father's side, who was caught by a fourth tears girl. And that was one of the most known case!  
The young Malfoy would have keep on thinking that Slytherin girls were loose, if one day Pansy Parlan Parkinson, his fiancée, didn't burst out laughing as she watched some Housemates abusing a first year girl.  
"Pansy, are you going to stop squawking like a goose or not"  
"I'm sorry Drakey, but that Zabini girl... she's so dumb! Even... even a Hufflepuff would be able to deceive her"  
The young Prefect glanced curiously at the girl: he had never noticed her before, maybe because she was the kind of person who avoided the spotlight. She looked with wide eyes at her Housemates and she replied with a surprised face. The two boys glanced at each other and they sneered saying something -probably something unkind, Draco was unable to ear their words: against all expectations, the girl smiled -a real smile that brightened her face- and she said something that left speechless her tormentors.  
"She is indeed weird to be a Slytherin," Draco whispered, staring at her, "she looks so... I don't know, innocent or naïve"  
"Don't let yourself be mislead from her, Drakey: you know what people says, still waters run deep. And if she's her mother's daughter, she's the worse of them all"  
The young prefect raised an eyebrow, for the fist time he was interested in girly gossips. "What do you mean"  
"What? Did you never ever heard about it? There is even a mention in Hogwarts, an history!" said Pansy, quite surprised. "By the way, her mother got pregnant at the age of thirteen and never got married.  
"Actually, I think that Blaise and Melissa -or whatever her name is- are only half siblings."

* * *

The Zabini girl was still a child, with long and smooth black hair, expressive violet eyes and cerise lips that stood out on her ivory skin: when he looked at her, Draco could do nothing but compare her with the princess of the tale his French nanny used to tell him, Blanche-Neige.  
Nevertheless, there was something that made her look more mature that her eleven years: her attitude was humble and she still found marvel in the tiniest thing. She always showed sympathy with whom provoked and offended her, as if those malignant words slipped like water on her skin. Some time she looked distant, grave and hieratic like the virgin priestesses of ancient and forgotten faiths, and her eyes stared into space.  
In the Common Room and during meals, she never left her older brother, who was very caring with her: actually, Draco was surprised to see Blaise giving so much attention to a girl, since that more than once he had refused one of their female schoolmates: the young Malfoy liked to tease the Zabini heir, now because of his assumed homosexuality and now because of his excessive affection to his younger sister, which made Blaise look "more protective than a Weasel".

Winter was came and the snow mixed to rain, coming down the sky, forbade to the students to go in the Park in their spare time. Draco was sitting before the fireplace, reading wearily his Defence Against the Dark Arts schoolbook, but he couldn't focus on it because of some noisy housemates. He got up to scold them, but he decided it was a rather good show: three fifth year girls were surrounding the young Zabini, who was holding a huge parcel.  
"It is bad manners to open somebody else's mail"  
"Aw... our little Mel is an elegance teacher... you know, it isn't a matter of manners: you have no chance to be asked at the Yule Ball, so it is better if one of us wears your new dress robe. July, I think you should have roughly the same size"  
"My name is Melinda Idona, not Mel. Moreover it isn't for the Ball, and even if I explain it, you won't understand"  
"Are you mistaken us for stupid Hufflepuff Mudbloods?!" exclaimed one of them, slapping the girl and grasping her sweater. "Mph, I'd really like to know who you think you are, with that infuriating goody-goody manners of your: we know who your mother is"  
Draco was barely able to hold back a laugh, when he was suddenly pushed away and he looked daggers to whoever dared so much: Blaise threw himself at the three girl, rudely pushing away the girl and he protectively encircled his sister's shoulder. "You must apologize to her, Vyvyan"  
"I don't take order from a queen like you," she snorted, throwing her hair behind her shoulder.  
"Apologize to her, now." He said again with a stern voice. "Do you have a faint idea of what you have done? I should"  
"Don't mind them Blaise," said Melinda, sweet and distant, "they aren't worth the bother, and then we have to be sympathetic with who ignores our rules"  
Blaise looked almost piquet at his sister; he held her tightly and kissed her forehead and then he summoned a wet cloth. "It should be better to put some ice before your cheek swollen"  
Melinda nodded with a smile; her eyes brightened as her brother tampon her cheek.  
And Draco desired to have that smile and that look all for himself.

* * *

Since that moment, Melinda Idona Zabini became the object of Draco Lucius Malfoy's not quite chaste and pure thoughts: a voice whispered in his thoughts, telling him that that candour wasn't only a façade, those innocence and purity were real and tangible. In his eyes, Melinda was like an angel to who he would be glad to tear wings; she was like snow, so white that the impulse to dirty her was unstoppable; she was like the apple on the highest branch, the one to receive more than the other the sun light and the sweeter to eat. She was like Eva, who naively tempted Adam and doomed both to sin.  
Draco looked for the right opportunity to be alone with her and take her in an empty classroom or in the Astronomy Tower and so satisfy his own desire, but every time he met Melinda, there was her brother or one of her friends with her. And such insane passion was slowly becoming an obsession: Draco was in class and he imagined Melinda in indecent poses; he was playing Quiddich and he hoped to celebrate the victory with her; he was with Pansy and he saw the little Zabini shivering below his body.

_Draco laid in a wonderful garden, white and pale pink petals fell upon him and the sunrays were pleasantly warm on his bare skin, while hundreds birds delighted him with their song and pure white lilies gave out their smell of honey and pepper. He felt something cold on his stomach and sat at once: a snake coiled atop him, dozing peacefully. The boy took the reptile, admiring the green and silver scales, and then he laid it on the soft grass. Then he saw her.  
Melinda was in front of him, a red and round apple in her hands and her raven hair covering her small breasts: she approached him, amethyst eyes reflected in silvery ones. She knelt close to him, offering him the apple. He gently grabbed her slender wrist, kissing her deeply: her lips were soft and pliable, her tongue tasted like candied apples and wild honey. And without knowing how, just like in dreams, he found himself atop her -inside her: Draco had never felt a such pleasure and he had never saw on another girl's face such expression of ecstasy. Everything was perfect: their harmonic movements, the way she barely arched her back, her whispering sweet word in an unknown tongue. Melinda looked sensually at him, her eyes filled with a feeling to which he was unable to give a name, and she parted her tumid lips.  
"Oh, Blaise..."_

Draco woke with a start, feeling upset because of the dream: he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He was going to go back to sleep, when he heard a soft sob.  
"Oh Blaise... Blaise, it was horrible..." sobbed Melinda, leaning her head on her brother's chest.  
Blaise held her lovingly, slightly lulling her. "Ush... it was just a dream, Appleblossom, it's over now"  
The girl raised her watery eyes and sniffed, whispering pleadingly. "Can I stay with you tonight? I won't have nightmares if you are with me"  
"We aren't at home, and what would people say tomorrow morning"  
"I'll come back in my dorm before they wake up," she insisted holding his shoulder almost morbidly, "at least let me stay until I fall asleep"  
"Please Melinda, be sensible: I can't, there are strict rules at Hogwarts"  
"But"  
"No buts, now I'm going to take you to the girls dorm's door and you are going to go straight to bed"  
"Ok," she replied slightly sad.  
Draco's eyes followed them, and when they were outside the dorm, he approached his dorm-mate's bed: forgotten among the sheets and still warm and slightly wet, there was a white linen handkerchief bearing the Zabini's coat of arms surrounded by a motif of flowers and the letters M.I.Z. embroidered on a corner. Draco took it and lifted it to his nose and mouth, drinking of that intoxicating smell of crisp apple and wild flowers: he smiled against that fetish and he went back to bed, closing carefully the four-poster's curtains.

* * *

Spring was back and the trees in the Forbidden Forest were full of blossom and tender leaves: it was a nice day, even if a bit cold, and the sun was warm and inviting. After classes, the students went in their dorms, to leave their books and rolls of parchment.  
Draco walked through the hallways, looking like one who self-importantly do his duty, mostly to take off point to a Gryffindor. And he even found a group of them: sneering, the Slytherin prefect reached them.  
"Twenty point from Gryffindor because of your noisy behaviour." The five or so students ran away, pushing a girl -and the prefect grabber her wrist before she fell- and one did a rude gesture. "Other five points from you for your lack of respect"  
"Thank you to have saved me to tumble down the stair, but... but you may leave my harm now, Draco Lucius Malfoy"  
Draco looked at the girl, mentally thanking whatever deity who had showed him benevolence: Melinda's wrist was indeed slender, like in that dream, and her skin as soft as a baby's. There was no embarrassment on the young witch's face, just that sweet and distant smile.  
"Don't you think you should thank me?" he said, a predatory smile on his lip.  
"It is what I did right now"  
He snorted, his grin widened, and he leaned on her hear, breathing her smell.  
"Let me reword my question: don't you think you should thank me in a... more pleasant way? Or did you mum just told you about bees and flowers?" he said, biting sensually her earlobe.  
Melinda stepped back as much as possible, staring horrified at him. "How... how dare you, Mr Malfoy?! With a girl in my position! It is an indecency"  
"A girl in your position?" he went on and he pulled her to himself, ensuring his grip with a hand on her buttocks. "Well, we could make sure of your position in Charms classroom: if I don't mistake, today Professor Flitwick had taught the Summoning Spell to fourth years, and there are some comfortable pillows there"  
"Take your filthy hands off her!" with a hard punch on Draco's nose, Blaise parted them and shielded his sister. "What were you going to do to her, Malfoy? Aren't your whores enough"  
Draco sneered, raising his hands and glancing hungrily at Melinda. "Clam down, Zabini, I wasn't going to eat you baby sister"  
"Try to touch Melinda once again, and I promise you that you will sing soprano"  
Blaise held protectively his sister, looking daggers at his Housemate, and they went away, whispering in a tongue that only they understood.  
Draco watched them going away, his hands in his trousers' pocket. "... now."

**End**


End file.
